Let's Have a Kiki
Let's Have a Kiki by Scissor Sisters is featured in the mash-up: Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel. However, it is also released individually on the deluxe edition of Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Oh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the ear And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for: Mothers Touching My Ass So then I get to the club Looking like a drowned, harassed rat And I'm greeted, not by Miss Rose at the door But our friend, Johnny Five-O Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine And put on you heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey The Orphans: Kiki, oh yeah Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn, Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) The Orphans: Aah Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle and Kurt: I wanna have a kiki! (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: Lock the doors (The Orphans: Oui, oui) (Rachel: Tight!) (The Orphans: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Rachel: Hunty) (Kurt: Dropper) (The Orphans: Kiki, soso) The Orphans: Aah, Oui, oui Isabelle with the Orphans: I'm gonna let you have it (Friends: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Friends: Kiki) Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: I wanna have a kiki (The Orphans: Soso, oui, oui), boots, ten, queen (The Orphans: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle: We’re gonna serve (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: And work (The Orphans: Oui, oui) Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey (The Orphans: Non non) Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki! Trivia *''Let's Have a Kiki'' is one of Chris Colfer's favorite songs. *This is the second song that Isabelle sings with Kurt and Rachel, after The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed in Makeover. Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1